Crimson Roses
by RAWRmeUNICORN
Summary: Elena Petrova has spent her entire life locked up in her home in Bulgaria, never seeing the world around her, but when a beautiful man with bright blue eyes comes into her life and promises to show her the world, she couldn't help but swoon. 15th century AU/ Delena. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Elena gazed out her window solemnly, pinning her hair up as her mother spoke of things she didn't truly cared for. All she wanted was to leave this place. She wanted to be in a field of never ending roses, taking in the sights and scents of all the things her family had set forth before her but wouldn't let her have for her own.

That dark-haired beauty of Bulgaria never saw true flowers. The only evergreen she was able to see was the dark, eerie, forest that surrounded her house that she never called a home. She wanted to feel the plush petals beneath her fingertips, to see the deep crimson against her olive-tones skin, and take in the lovely scent the roses let out so effortlessly through their many pores of pollen, but, most of all, she wanted to look down upon the field of green and watch the small creatures of the gods scuttle about without a thought of their fate in this world and the dreadful things that awaited them in the end; the dreadful things that awaited them all in the end.

"Elena, my love, I know how hard it can be to have to give your life and soul to one you don't know, but as a Petrova, your fate was sealed at birth," her mother whispered softly, brushing a strand of her daughter's ebon locks that stroked the small of her back. "The suitor we chose was gentle and kind, the noble son Lord Giuseppe Salvatore of Italy, with beautiful, green, land and a history in their family of having many sons. A pretty one, he was, with eyes as green as emeralds…"

"We shall see soon enough," Elena said, standing up and softening her skirts.

Her stomach was tumbling endlessly as her mother walked her down to the great hall where the Salvatore's waited. Elena couldn't help but doubt everything her mother had said and more. She didn't want to marry anyone; she was fine as she was now, alone, but she wore a false smile nonetheless. Even after all the things her parent's had cheated her, she couldn't help but show them she could give them what they always planned for her to have.

"Be a Lady, Elena, and remember your courtesies," her mother mumbled in her ear before they walked into the hall, her mother paces before her, embracing her Lord father that stood alongside Lord Salvatore and his son.

Elena could feel her head swimming and her knees shaking as Lord Salvatore said, "This is my youngest son, Stefan Salvatore. My eldest refuses marriage, the fool, but Stefan is better nonetheless, my lady."

Stefan took her hand and brought it up to his lips, his beautiful green eyes never leaving her own deep browns, as his lips tenderly met her hand, his skin pale against her tan. Elena cheeks grew a deep crimson when he leaned back with a smile on his thin lips. He was handsome, she thought to herself as their parents continued their discussions of their marriage far off in the back of her mind, while the rest of her thoughts were dancing around Stefan Salvatore, observing his every move and glance that he threw her way.

Elena shook her head and smiled lightly to herself, walking slowly to the window that overlooked the obscure forest that held the many things she'd only hope to see and touch at least once in her life. Her thoughts slowly settled away from Stefan and back to her normal thoughts, when she heard a snicker from behind her. She quickly turned around and nearly tumbled to the ground, but was caught by strong, muscled, arms that held her for a moment. She backed away from the stranger and stared into his chaotic light blue eyes that shone bright against his pale face, her heart beating uncontrollably against her chest as he whispered, "Be careful, my lady, we couldn't want you to break your ankle before your _wedded_ and _bedded _probably, now would we?_"_

Elena gasped aloud and felt her cheeks flush, gaining a smirk from the gorgeous man before her, that looked down upon her as if she were nude, as if she was nothing more than his prey that he'd pounce upon when the time was right. Elena couldn't find any words to say as the man leaned closer to her, never touching her, but pinning her against the window, whispering, "My lady, you're shaking, are you frightened?"

She gulped and met his strange electric eyes, her knees shaking as she heard her parents and the Salvatore's continue to speak, not that faintest idea of the stranger that had her pinned to the window, caressing her cheek lightly with his index finger, grinning smugly as she whimpered under his foreign touch. She didn't know who this man was, or what his name may be, but for reasons unknown to her, she adored his touch and wanted more of it. She longed for this stranger, the way she longed for the outside world of flowers, animals, and distant lands of the unknown. When he was only inches away from her lips, eyes never leaving her, he swiftly backed away and turned around, walking toward the Salvatore's and her parents, leaving her wide-eyed and panting at the window.

"Hello father," he said to Lord Salvatore, smiling at her parents and even going as far as taking her mother's hand and kissing it, saying, "I'm Damon Salvatore, eldest son of this great big lord of Italy you see before you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites, I really love the feedback. Sorry for the mistakes in the first chapter, I'll try to edit better this time :D**

Damon Salvatore examined her from across the room as her mother threw complements at his father. Elena's own father was trying so hard to get a word in to Lord Salvatore of the upcoming nuptials that would soon ensue, but no matter what he said or did, her mother continued to preach of all the great Lord Salvatore did.

Elena was just about to tell her mother to stand beside her so her father could speak, when she saw Damon slowly making his way across the room.

Her back stiffened. She tried to focus her eyes on Stefan's own and her mind on his words, but no matter how hard she tried, all she could think about was the man that was now only steps behind her.

He was now right beside her, his beautiful eyes set on her chest in a way even she knew was improper. She tried to act as if she couldn't feel his eyes on her, but it was so hard when she could hear him snicker arrogantly whenever his brother asked a question of the things she enjoyed doing and the things she did on her leisure.

"Brother, is it not obvious she has never left Bulgaria, or this house for that matter?" he said, placing a hand on the small of her back, goose bumps doting her skin as she tried not to flush brilliantly red. Stefan looked at her and then at the hand that was placed on her back. He didn't say a word of it to his elder brother, but threw him a fuming look that settled the heat in her stomach.

Damon sauntered away from her, his head held high and his hand slowly leaving her back, his index finger trailing lazily around her until he stood right beside his brother. His eyes were so bright, and yet so dark; they had a light in them that shone whenever he smirked, yet a dark shadow was cast upon them that made him look so tired, so tired of all the things this world threw his way.

Elena smiled nervously at the ground, trying to stand tall and not quiver.

She was always so nervous around men, ever since her mother told her the story of the true mother she never knew that had dropped her off in her parent's front yard so long ago in the dark of the night. Her lady mother had said men had raped her true mother and left her alone in the alleys, to weep all by her lonesome and wait for their seed to blossom and let it bloom into the baby that would become Elena.

Elena's mother and father never told a soul that Elena wasn't their own, and if people asked why her lady mother never said she was with child, they would respond without a beat that they hadn't wanted to say until they were certain she would truly arrive.

Elena was thankful, but she often wished she could leave them all behind, and visit the world around her and be by herself for the first time in her life. That's all she ever wished for in life, not marriage or a fancy house, but the world and the lands and all the beauties in it.

Stefan glared at his brother and said, "I believe Elena can speak for herself, and what do you know of her? You haven't even spoken to her."

Damon shrugged his shoulders and looked Elena up and down, his lips slowly turning upward as he watched a flush creep up her shoulders and settle on her bosom and cheeks.

"She does not talk much it seems, but oh, does she blush prettily," Damon said, eyeing her chest and slowly licking his lips and his canines that somehow seemed to be extending.

Her betrothal smiled slightly at her and whispered, "She does everything prettily."

"Thank you," Elena whispered softly, looking up and meeting his green eyes then back to the ground again.

She didn't know why but she felt safe when she was around Stefan, and that made the fear of marriage slowly fade away, but then she heard Damon's voice and all other thoughts faded away and she could only hear _him_. She doesn't like the things he makes her feel. They aren't appropriate, they aren't good. They're wicked and wrong, and yet, they felt so right to feel them.

It reminded her of the time she snuck out the back door in her nightgown and cloak, tiptoeing closer and closer to the forest, her heartbeat speeding up and her tummy doing flips. Her thoughts had dispersed and filling only with the things she would see and learn. It had felt so right and yet so bad. She had felt a new pleasure feeling the grass beneath her feet and the tumbles her tummy was doing as she neared closer and closer. Yet she had ran back and into her proper place inside her home, for she knew what was right and what was supposed to be. She was clever enough to know only bad would come out of what awaited her in that forest, and she knew now that Damon was only a wicked man that did immoral things that would only make her life harder.

Elena straightened her back and met Stefan's eyes, ignoring Damon as the corrupt being he was and said, "Stefan, what is it that you do during your times of leisure?"

"I love to play athletics, thing a lady as yourself probably doesn't know much of…"

"Oh dear brother, I wouldn't underestimate my lady's intelligence if I were you," Damon said, regarding Elena with hawk eyes, a small smile on his lips. "For even I can tell she is more than meets the eye."

Elena met his eyes and felt a smile pulling at her lips.

Perhaps she was wrong about him….

_No, he is an arrogant fool and he does not know a thing about you._

Elena mentally slapped herself and focused back on the beings before her when she heard Lord Salvatore calling for Stefan. He gave his polite apologies before running towards his fat father, leaving Elena alone with Damon.

"I could show you the world, you know," he murmured in her ear, her flush coming about once more as she met his eyes. She looked in them and tried to find something that could tell her that he was lying and making a joke of her, but she saw only truth and honesty.

"I could show you all the things you ever wanted to see, my lovely," He whispered before leaning back and walking out the great hall without a second glance to the girl her left wide-eyed and amazed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope it was worth waiting for though** :D

****He was so different from all the other men she'd met and heard of in stories. He wasn't prince charming, he was much better than him. He was seductive and beautiful; he wasn't quiet and respectful to all when he didn't believe they deserved it. He was great and he made her heart beat faster even when she didn't want it to. His words echoed through-out her head all through the night, stirring her gut and making her mind swim sheepishly.

It wasn't until now that Elena ever felt like she _wanted_ a man. Because, in all honesty, she_ longed _for Damon's touch in the dark of the night when she dreamt of him and her thighs could rum together in need of friction. She'd let out small moans, bolting her deep brown eyes shut and imaging her dark beautiful lord laying kissing upon her neck, licking her in places she dare not speak of aloud, and his fingers entangled in her ebon hair.

It had been a fortnight since he told her he could show her the world, and Elena wanted that, she wanted all he had to offer. She was just so nervous to tell him; afraid the beautiful man would say she was a fool and had been messing about with her emotions, testing her loyalty to his brother. So when the beautiful boy knocked on her door late on the night before her wedding, his blue eyes wide and roaming over her body, whispering, "Come away with me. I will keep you safe and sound; keep all the wrong in the world away from you, Elena, my love."

When he said her name, with just care and longing, her eyes would dilate with adoration towards the man and her heart beat would quicken. She scampered over to him them, in nothing more than her white lace night gown and looked up into his eyes, her small hands shaking as she laid them upon his strong chest. She breathed in gently, taking in his scent and the looks he gave her.

"My lord, take me with you. Show me the world and the seas," she murmured, her left hand trailing up his chest to his pale cheek, cupping it lovingly and never taking her eyes away from his. "Give me all you can…"

He kisses her then, entangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her close. Elena never kissed a man before and she's taken aback for a moment but all that soon fades away when he deepens the kiss and his hands trail down her spine and settle on the small of her back. She slowly parts her lips and moans gentle when his tongue meets her own. Elena felt sparks igniting all over her skin, settling in her navel, a feeling like fire grazing her body wherever her skin met his touch.

He leans away from her, never taking his hands away from her body, and when she caught her breath, she looked into his eyes and murmured, "Take me with you. Let us leave this place_. Please_, Damon."

Damon takes his hands off her and saunters over to her closet and begins taking clothes out and throwing them on her bed. When she just stared at him blankly, he rolled his eyes and said, "We can't just leave with you in your nightgown and with no clothes, my love."

**Author's note**

**sorry this chapter is so short but the next one will be longer, I promise :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this was a long wait, but I've been busy, sorry! But here it is, (sigh) finally.**

* * *

Elena couldn't help but doubt.

She doubted her mind, the turns her stomach did, and most of all, Damon Salvatore. She wasn't sure if she was being wise, running away with a man she yet to know wholly. He could be playing with her mind, liking the way her words slurred whenever he touched the small of her back, and the way her eyelids fluttered when he would whisper soft things in her ear. Perhaps it was all a sick game to the eldest Salvatore son, who refused marriage.

Why would he want you, the voice in the back of her head would demand, of all the fair ladies, why would he pick _you?_

I'm special, she told herself as he took her hand and led her to the stables, a bag containing some of her favorite clothes slung over his shoulder.

Elena couldn't help but blush when he picked her up and sat her on her beautiful white horse, Lily, as if she were weightless. She was nervous; more nervous than she had ever been before. Where were they going, she wondered, why did he want to take her away so badly.

But as Elena inhaled the fresh winter air and heard the leafs rustling against one another, she put all her worries in the back of her mind and watched Damon as he sauntered back into the stables. She glanced at his backside once, giggling to herself at how foolish she was being.

Everything will be alright, she told herself, straightening her back and gazing into the beautiful forest, watching will wide eyes as a beautiful creature scampered past right before her eyes. It was like a dog, but with brilliant blue eyes and a gorgeous coat of lavish black and white fur. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw, and somehow, it reminded her of Damon.

Damon came out the stables then, smiling at her and following her gaze to the creature.

"Shhh love, that there is a wolf. Beautiful but dangerous creatures, they are. My father says a wolf is like a women, graceful and stunning, but right when you scare her, she'll attack with a fury like no other."

"I wouldn't attack anyone if they scared me," Elena whispered gently, meeting his eyes. "You scared me at first."

"Did I now?" he smiled, walking over to her with a smirk on his face. "Now why would you be scared of me? I don't bite."

Elena looked away, blushing deeply.

He was just so handsome, it angered her somewhat. How could a man have so much beauty?

"You….you were….you _are…_just so…_beautiful," _Elena laughed nervously, staring down at her lap, her blush kissing her from cheek to cheek all the way down to her bosom.

All of sudden her chin was taken a hold by the man before her, his striking blue eyes pouring into hers. "Elena, my lovely love, you are so much more than beautiful that I was a bit strike when I first laid my eyes upon you."

Elena stared into his eyes, her own wide and dazzling, "You were?"

"Yes," he said simply, calling for the horse he had freed but still waited for him in the doorway of the stables.

He sat on her father's black stallion, and she was about to say something on the matter, but as if he had read her thoughts, he jumped off the horse and led it back. He climbed behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in tightly. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing, but as he brought the horse into a fast trot, his hips grinding against her backside, all thoughts of calming her breathing vanished.

"Where are we going?" she whispered, trying to focus on something else. "An inn? A village?"

"We're going to the ocean," he said in a voice that made it seem as if it were obvious.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been forever but I've been having computer problems. But here it is, including a little smut **

* * *

After hours of riding, they finally reached the beach.

Damon watched her face closely as she walked to the shore, her beautiful brown eyes wide as they took in the beauty of the ocean that extended outward and onward for miles.

"It's, wow, Damon, it's _beautiful."_

"It is," he said softly. "Touch the sand, Elena, you'll _love_ that."

Elena smiled up at him brilliantly, her eyes shining like those of a child as she kneeled down beside the shore, stroking the damp sand as the water splashed forward and backward with a beautiful rhythm that was never ending. She picked up a handful of the sand and rubbed it around in her small palm before placing it back on the shore. She stood up and slowly turned to Damon, her eyes dark with lust as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She laid her head upon his chest and whispered, "I cannot believe what is happening to me, it all seems too good to be true."

He laughed gently as he began to stroke her long beautiful brown hair.

"You are too kind to me, Damon; I pray you'll never leave me."

His hand stilled in her hair, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he gently grabbed her chin and she met his beautiful blue eyes as he said, "I will never leave you. Many people have left me in my life and I wouldn't dare let that kind of sorrow be laid upon your heart."

"Thank you, Damon," she whispered gently, standing on her tiptoes to lay a soft kiss upon his lips, one that quickly turned into a passionate embrace as his fingers entwined into her hand and she welcomed his soft tongue into her mouth. She let out a soft moan of protest as his lips left hers but that moan turned into a groan when his lips met her neck and began to gently nibble at the sensitive places that sent chills of pleasure through-out her body. She was taken by surprise when one of his hands was suddenly beneath her skirts and in her knickers, ripping them out of the way as his fingers began to play with her clit. She let out a loud moan at this new feeling of bliss, not aware of the effect her small sounds were having on her dark lord.

"_Damon," _she moaned, grinding against his hand as his ministrations quickened.

She could feel a new kind of pleasure building, one that made her eyes roll back and her breathing quicken. She could feel it closing in on her the more his fingers moved around in her knickers, but she wanted _more_. She wanted _him_, she wanted him to feel the same bliss she was feeling, and she wanted it soon.

She whimpered softly in protest when his fingers left her wet clit, but that soon changed into shocked gasp when his middle finger entered her and he began to rub her wet walls. She was so wet and tight that Damon couldn't help but shove a second finger inside of her and watch as she melted and her eyes bolted shut with a loud moan that echoed on replay in his mind.

She wanted to say something, to tell him how good all this felt, and how much she needed_ him _inside of her and not his stupid fingers, but whenever she tried to speak, the only sound that escaped her lips were loud moans and words that had no meaning.

She came hard when he nibbled her ear and whispered, "I know what you want, Elena, and I never thought you'd be that _naughty_."


End file.
